mcfluffel_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 4
This is the Official 2nd season of Big Brother, this season 14 new contestants and 2 returning contestants from season 1 will be competing in the the Social Media themed house, with new twists, alliances, backstabbing and possible showmances to come, no one will be safe this season of Big Brother. Eventually after 13 weeks of glitched chaos, Guestsarethebest109 beat Ra_n0 in an 5-2 vote, while NoodleEater2 won America's Favourite Houseguest. Development Development The season was revealed along with applications on April 23rd, the cast was revealed on May 5th. The first session was on May 10th. Casting Applications opened on April 23rd, and closed on May 1st. The cast was officially revealed on the 5th. Twists & Changes * Smaller Cast: The cast was originally planned to have 18 Houseguests, however due to low applications, it was changed to 12. * Glitch Twist: Each week, there will be a different glitch that will twist up the game. * 3rd nominee: 'On week 1, Chim had to nominate an extra player for eviction * '''Returning Contestants: 'Izzy, Nelly and Kara were all put into a poll for the audience to vote 2 of those players in, Izzy and Nelly were allowed to enter the game on the 2nd week of the game. * '''Battle Of The Block: '''On week 3, Randy and Chim were both awarded with HOH, where their contestants must compete against each other to dethrone the HOH that nominated them, and win immunity for the week. Izzy and Zara won this competition against Nelly and Jalen. * '''Forced POV: '''On week 4, Military won the POV. However the veto had to be used on one of the two nominees. * '''Double Eviction: '''On week 5, the final glitch would be that 2 houseguests would be evicted that night. '''Houseguests Voting History Weekly Events Week 1 At the beginning of the season, 12 new faces officially entered the Big Brother 4 house. Once they entered and started socialising with eachother, the house quickly learnt about the main twist this season. At the HOH comp 'Like or Dislike' it quickly came down to Zara and Chim, which lead to Chim narrowly stealing the First HOH of the summer as Zara went over. At the Nomination Ceremony, Chim had to nominate 3 people for eviction due to the glitch twist, and nominated Shay, Jalen and Noodle. At the POV competition, the houseguests had to be the last one left standing in 'Alpine slide' while being vibrated, sit and tripped. Chim fell immediately, followed by Zara (with Riyad falling less then a second after her). after a little bit Galaxy fell, Soon the vibration was increased and Twilight finally fell, giving Noodle the win. At the Veto Ceremony, Noodle saved himself and Twilight was put up as the replacement nominee. The eviction followed soon and Twilight ended up being the first eliminated Houseguest of the Summer. Week 2 After Last week's blindside, The Houseguests had to compete in 'Alien Obby' where they had to make it to the end of the obby while being Vibrated the whole time, Riyad swooped ahead and landed himself safely into HOH. At the Nomination ceremony, he decided to nominate Galaxy and Zara for eviction, however during Veto pickings, Randy, Shay, Military and Chim were all chosen to compete in the POV competition. In 'Royal Slip' Riyad was leading almost the entire time, however it was Randy who stole the POV. At the Veto ceremony, Randy then decided to save Zara from the chopping block, and Shay was put up in her place. At the Live eviction, Galaxy left like a shooting star as he was evicted 7-2. Week 3 After Galaxy's blindside, it was revealed that the glitch this week was Battle of the Block, which means 2 HOH's, 4 Nominees, and a whole lot of potential blindsides. The Houseguests played in Disco Dropout for the HOH competition, where they must stand on a Disco Ball, while answering trivia about previous seasons, if they got it right, they got to secretly shrink someone else's Disco Ball, eventually leading them to drop. Izzy and Nelly were clearly targetted for having the most knowledge as they were the first 2 to drop, Soon double penalties were added and Jalen soon dropped after, at the final 3 it looked like Chim was about to be the last person eliminated, but Shay willingly walked off, snagging Randy and Chim another win for them. At the nomination ceremony, it was seen that the Vets were the target as Chim nominated Jalen and Nelly, while Randy nominated Zara and Izzy. In Castle Siege, The first nominee who made it to the end would win for their whole team, Riyad took Zara's place as she wasn't there, but he and Izzy were doing really well in the competition, and Riyad scored Immunity for Zara and Izzy, dethroning Randy. At the POV competition, the Houseguests were falling head over heels in "Swept off your Feet", however while they all struggled to keep their Balance, Riyad swept them away, bagging himself the Veto. It was at the Veto ceremony that Riyad decided to keep the nominations the same, and in a nail biting vote of 4-3, Jalen was sent packing out of the Big Brother house over Nelly. Week 4 After Jalen's eviction, the Houseguests were sent to play a round of Chess in Knights Knockout, where almost all of the competing players had to be taught how to move, which lead to Mog and Fluffy pointing out their moves each turn. Military was out first, then not much later Guests was, which lead down to Izzy vs Shay. It looked like Izzy might of ran out of luck, but it was Shay who got check mated, and Izzy won her first HOH competition. At the Nomination ceremony, it was revealed that the POV MUST be used one one of the nominees, so she decided to nominate Zara and Noodle for eviction. At the POV competition, the Houseguests played Slip and Slide, where they must roll 5 balls into their pit, up a slippery ramp that made it more difficult. Military lead the entire time with Guests quickly behind him, but it wasn't enough as Military won the POV. He decided to save Zara with the veto, and Guests was chosen to go up in her place. Then with a tied vote of 3-3, Izzy decided to evict Noodle. Shortly after Clumsy was expelled due to not attending a single session and being inactive. Week 5/Double Eviction Round 1 After the expulsion and eviction. The Houseguests were then brought into the Backyard to compete in the HOH competition called Back Alleyways, it was then announced that there would be 2 HOH and POV holders this week. The Houseguests struggled in the 2nd part of the obby but Military snuck ahead and took the lead and won HOH. Guests then joined late and was at a disadvantage but caught up quickly with Chim hot on his trails, However it was Guests who won HOH and Joined Military as co-HOH's for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Military decided to nominate Zara and Guests nominated Chim for eviction. At the Power of Veto competition, Experiment #44-POV, They all had to hope for luck on their sides as they unintentionally locked in each other's fates, causing their experiment to explode and eliminate them. it came down to Izzy, Military and Guests, but Izzy fizzed out at the very end, confirming both Military and Guests full power for the week. At the POV ceremony, Military decided to discard his POV but Guests saved Chim and put up Shay in his place. At the Live eviction, the Houseguests faced another tie, and it was bye bye to Miss Shay. Round 2 After Shay's eviction, it was announced that this week would be a double eviction, Which then quickly escorted the Houseguests outside, where they were locked out and had to sword fight to survive and win HOH. Izzy kills Chim straight off the bat, which lead to the 3 of them being in a stalemate. Fluffy then had to shrink the arena and Izzy soon fell victim to Randy, it was then that Riyad decided to take his own life, giving Randy his second HOH win in the season. At the nomination ceremony, Randy then decided to nominate Guests and Chim for eviction, seeing them both as key players. Then at the POV competition, the Houseguests played Gamers and Fluffy, where the Houseguest were morphed into looking like BB1 and BB3 Alumni Gamerpro1075 and had to face Fluffy's wrath. It quickly came down to Riyad and Guests, and both were dodging and maneuvering around Fluffy, however it was Guests who managed to steal his 2nd POV win in a row. He then decided to use the Power of veto on himself, with Nelly put up in his place. The Houseguests then got to the eviction and unfortunately Chim couldn't persuade the House into his favour and was evicted 3-1. Zara was also expelled due to inactivity. Week 6 After a crazy Double Eviction, The Houseguests were being put under pressure to finish an obby/puzzle in the fastest time in Tower of Alumni. Riyad was the Quickest with just over 5 minutes, and forced the House to decide which 2 players should be put up for eviction. He then decided to nominate Guests and Nelly. At the Power of Veto Competition, they got to hang out with OTEV the Party Animal, and tried to find their fellow Alumni, it was there where the most voted for, Guests, ends up winning his 3rd POV in a row. He then decided to save himself, and Riyad switched it up by nominating Military. At the Live vote it was very clear who the target was to all but 1, and Military was sent home by a vote of 2-1. Week 7 After Military's eviction, The Houseguests were whisked away to play a competition called Ready Set Drop, where they had to cross from one platform to the other. Guests was first to drop, and Izzy and Randy held strong for a little bit, but it was Randy who clutched it with another HOH win in his pocket. at the Nomination ceremony, Randy decided to nominate the 2 remaining girls, Nelly and Izzy. However at the POV Competition, The Houseguests had to play a "simple" game of spot the difference, Izzy took and early lead and Riyad fell behind. Randy was close behind but Izzy then went on to win the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, Izzy then decided to use the veto on herself, and in a turn of events Randy nominated Riyad, and by a tiebreaker vote was sent packing as well. Week 8 Week 9 Finale __NOEDITSECTION__